Interview With A Cybertronian
by OfTransformersAndAnime
Summary: Based Off Of Ann Rice's Interview With A Vampire. 150 years after the war, someone sits down and interviews Knockout on the war.  majorly dark!
1. The Setup

He sat down on the chair, turning on the light for the interviewer. He looked over at the human boy. He had searched for someone to take down the history of what had happened. He wanted those lost to the ideals of Megatron to never be forgotten.

Boy: is..this really okay? I mean…I know it has been 150 years…but..  
>Knockout: its more than fine<br>Boy: English accent..?  
>Knockout: I've been told that by some…and they are long gone…<br>Boy: I've only seen the newpaper reports..volcano..  
>Knockout: not too far off..in a way…he come out of one and rained death on everyone. Decepticon, Autobot, Human…<br>Boy: him?  
>Knockout: Unicron <div> 


	2. Knockout's Plea

I guess I should have always known Megatron would never be happy being just megatron. I guess I have their blood on my own hands. I try not to think about it, the past is written in stone and there is nothing I can do about it. But, I can't stop thinking about, when I rest, I see their deaths, I hear their screams. It's ingrained deeply into my CPU. I move to whip it clean but how can I? how can I choose to forget? I never viewed myself as a weak or selfish man but in the end, that's all I was. Every mech for himself, if only it had been so simple as that.

I feel that, perhaps, by telling their story, I can atlease repay them some small flavor. I just hope if you read this, you won't see me as the weak selfish mech I truly am deep down. I flirt, I talk trash, I bitch talk, but I am scared, so so scared. I fear every little rain storm, every little shake in the ground. What if he isn't dead? What if he is merely sleeping again? I can't face that..that monster alone. I rather rip out my own spark. Chaos bringer? I suppose he did deserve such a title after all.

Unicron never scared me, such a silly ghost story, our own personal boggy man so to speak. He could be seen as the devil to our god Primus, if you're a religious human. He fell for the sake of Primus and Primus casted him out. Who knew he would become the Earth? Planet dirt, ugh…I never gave much though to the names of planets, but I suppose it suited Unicron's ego. His ego was even more grand than Megatron's. I never thought such a thing could exist. I fear deeply for that ego to raise again. Megatron kneeled, begged and even gave us to Unicron and yet that devil just laugh. The sort of laugh that chills even harden killers to their very core. But I hope, if you survive to read this, you can forgive me for what I did.


	3. Snow storms

I used to find the rain calming, though it was killer on my paint job. I remember the feel of the wet road under my tires, it made speeding much easier. I don't remember when pissing off the human police lost it's thrill or when flirting with Optimus Prime lost it's thrill or when I just stop caring about everything and everyone. But it had happened, I just couldn't pin point an exact date for you.

Rain was one thing, killer tornados? Hurricanes? Volcano? Now those are mega killer for one's paint job and have an odd way of making the uncaring care. Even so, I was faster. But when the blizzards came, I was pissed. I do not come with snow tires. Knockout does not pout until Knockout sees 9 feet tall snow drifts, then knockout pouts all he dam well pleases. It was times like that I cursed being the smallest Decepticon, even sound wave had some height on me. He would look down on me a lot. I had my own ways of doing things, boss man left me to them, sound wave didn't approve.

I had managed to walk though the snow with my Breakdown. It was always funny to watch Miko kick a fuss when told "no" to come along with Bulkhead. Though I was envious of him and Breakdown's big jeep tires. Breakdown started to threaten Bulkhead, I never got in the middle of such pity fights unless I felt Breakdown might lose. Having one eye was a set back, he assured me it was minor despite my offers to repair him.

Few rounds of insults, few rounds of pounding the other and the Autobots show up. Predicable at best, I knew my role was to tick them off so Breakdown could get atlease one dent in. Why we played these games are lost to me now, but at the time, I just wanted to hold onto his love. Silly of me I know, and I bet I come off as a teenager girl. No, I never wrote his name 50+ times with little glitter hearts around it. I have some manhood left…some.

I tried to remember what he looked like 50 years ago but he has been dead for so long, I can't remember him. I am told human brains do that to shield them from the pain. I suspect my CPU is simple failing. I should repair myself but I am at the end of my ropes. After this story is dead, I suspect it is best if I simply kill myself. Even if a lone Autobot or two exist, they would never let me live.

Why do you weep for me? I am a killer, I made my choices in life. Why feel bad for an evil monster? I have walked for 150 years in a world without love. I sometimes swear I feel phantom lips on my own but Breakdown has been long gone. Who knew the more skilled killer among us would be the first to fall?


End file.
